Get a wife!
by MulansMulaa
Summary: "Seriously..." one of his sons mumble, "Stop being lame and get a WIFE". Lucas chuckles at the brunette kid's way of offending him. He picks up his sons and places them on each thigh. It was quite funny that the child equated his father's 'life' to being non-existent without a wife.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Surprise surprise, new fanfiction. I just can't stop with these ideas- I should just incorporate it all into one.**

 **This is my take on the teen pregnancy aspect. Why does Maya always have to be the pregnant one?**

 **So… Lucas is a daddy in this fanfic. This is how he will be as a father and I hope you like my take on this Teen Dad fanfic.**

 **Chapter 1**

Lucas had to get the young boys ready for school. They looked just like him except one of the twins had their mother's hair.

She unfortunately, wasn't present.

"Max and Larry, if you haven't gotten your book bags and your shoes on by the end of ten seconds, there will be no watching of television," He yells down the small apartment's short hallway. He could see the twins' heads bobbing around, looking for their book bags and then racing each other down the hallway, giggling and shoving each other. Lucas shook his head and smiled at his boys.

"Hey. Boys, lets relax and get going… We'll all be late for school if you don't hurry up," he said. The boys got their shoes on and hugged their father's legs. Lucas pretended that they were heavy and lifted his legs as if they weighed a hundred pounds. The boys were laughing as he locked the door to the cheap, not fancy-looking at all apartment and told the boys to get off as they were going down a flight of stairs. The boys almost ran off but Lucas caught up to them, wrapping their scarves around the necks properly and pulling out the lunch boxes out of his bag. Luckily, George Washington Private School was a 5 minute walk away from their grotty apartment and Lucas dropped the boys off. He gave them some first day advice.

"Listen boys. You'll be the youngest ones in your class and don't let that be a way that the other kids can use in order to make you feel bad. You're very clever boys; in fact, you could probably rival even the likes of Einstein! Just stay true to yourselves, stay modest and stand up for what you believe in and what you love," Lucas went off. The boys huffed and tried to get away from him, tugging their hands away.

"Yeah, yeah dad, we know. We heard you practise this speech in the toilet whilst you were showering and we were brushing our teeth. Let us be big boys and play!" The brunette twin yelled. The blonde haired one nodded. Lucas pulled them back to him.

"Larry, you tell Max when he's going too far," Lucas tells the blonde, one pointing his chin towards the brunette. Larry meekly nods and hugs his father. Max however struggles out of his father's grip and folds his arm.

"Dad, stop being so lame and go find a girl or something," Max mumbles reluctantly hugging his father. Lucas throws his head back and laughs.

"Hey hey hey! At least I'm not asking for kisses!" Lucas joked, pulling Max in for a wet one but he started yelling. Lucas let them both go in, Max and Larry looking back to wave before heading inside the building. It was hard watching them grow up but he knew they'd grow up to be fine men. He just wasn't sure about his own situation.

.

The lecture hall was huge and from what he could see, it seemed like every engineering disciple was crammed in this huge place of what used to be a church. He swore he walked into a graveyard to get here. Sitting at the nearest chair near the back entrance of which he entered, he tried to cover his slightly embarrassed expression. There was a blonde girl sitting next to him with a straight face and a notepad full of drawings. This drawing seemed to be of the professor who was lecturing.

"Nice drawing," He mumbles, smiling at her. She just shrugs indifferently and carries on drawing. He couldn't think but to try to remember who she was. She looked very familiar but his attention snapped back at the lecture when he could hear the sound of furious note scribbling.

"There has been a possibility of finding the graviton…" Professor Murray droned on in his thick English accent and Lucas turned to look at the blonde girl curiously. She was asleep, drooling on her drawings and the ink from her pen leaked. Lucas shoved her arm so she woke up.

"Lady, wake up. The lecture's covering some heavy stuff and your pen is leaking," He urges her, in his thick Texan accent. She wakes up and starts rubbing her face for any signs of pen.

"Hey Texas, do I have pen on my face?" She asks, wide eyed. Lucas shook his head.

"The name's Lucas Friar, not Texas… Miss," he stated politely. She rolled her eyes and got a packet of tissues from her bag and began wiping at her desk.

"Maya Hart. Materials. I'm guessing you're one of those mechanics people with the stick up their asses," She grumbled. Lucas frowned at her words.

"I am a mechanics student but I don't have a stick up my tush thank you very much," He replied. She smirked at his lack of profanity and thought that irritating him would be fun. Maya slumped back into the chair, napping whilst Lucas sat straight, taking notes down.

This lecture was going to be a long one.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Pre-wedding day chapter update! Haha I'll be attending a wedding tomorrow evening (in my culture, the weddings are in the evening- like SO INCREDIBLY LATE)**

 **Please tell me what you think and let me know you're viewing this to say the least.**

 **Big up to my followers and Reviewers** **J** **Love you guys and also the lovely lady for including me in her community. Thanks a lot!**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2**

When Lucas was worrying about his own situation, he was worrying about earning enough to pay for the rent and central heating within his home. He worked full time before and dropped the kids at day care but now he just couldn't do that anymore. And that's then he realised why he thought Maya looked familiar. His new boss looked just like her.

"Lucas, honey, sign these and you'll be working for me," She said, smiling.

He smiled back at her and took the papers, filling in his credit card details and such so she could pay it straight to his bank card. He put the pen down and his new boss dismissed him. He looked at his phone and saw that he was extremely late. His children where stuck at school on their first day.

He ran towards the elementary school and put his hands on his knees, breathing so hard, the steam coming from his mouth was like a steam-train of some sort. He looked up and saw his boys frowning with their arms crossed, their teacher smiling at him.

"I'm so sorry boys," He started off, continuing.

"I'm also sorry Ma'am. I won't be this late without notice again."

Lucas held his hands out for the boys to which they quickly latched onto. He gave an apologetic smile to the stern, yet kind looking teacher. She pushed up her glasses.

"As long as you make the school aware, it shan't be a problem Mr Friar," She said, waving her hand in dismissal. He smiled at her and told the boys to say thank you and wave goodbye and they did so, smiling and waving at their kind teacher.

Lucas unlocked the front door to find a stack of bills; heating, rent and electricity. He sighed, telling the boys to take off their coats and hand it to him to hand and place their book bags next to the coffee table in the living room. He sighed because he was tired and he wasn't sure if he could even juggle college and the rent and such. Larry came running towards him, sensing his sadness.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Larry asked, tugging at his sleeve. Lucas placed the bills on the kitchen table and picked Larry up.

"Larry, I'm fine but thank you for asking," He replied, smiling. Larry smiled at his father and just planted a kiss on his cheek. Lucas put his hand on his cheek, his heart swelling up with emotions.

"What was that for?" He asked. Larry grabbed his father by the cheeks.

"I know I'm a big boy now dad but sometimes you need to let the people you care about know that you love them and they should never be sad," He said. Lucas laughed at his response and placed him on his lap as he sat on the sofa. Max came running in from the bathroom.

"Man, Larry. You need to stop being lame. I bet you get that from dad," He stated, sitting next to them. Larry frowned at Max and then pulled a nasty face at him. Max pulled his cheeks and stuck his tongue out at him.

"But dad looked really sad," Larry explained. Max looked at his dad.

"Maybe you should really get a wife. I heard those things calm you down…" He said, his attention drawing onto Larry picking his nose. He yelled in disgust and handed Larry a tissue.

"Larry, we're in the 1st grade now, we aren't some kids. We're big boys and picking our noses is for like 4 year olds," He explained. Lucas laughed at the snarky brunette.

"So? What's the difference between being 4 and in 1st grade?" Larry asked, curious.

"We're better than being like 4, we're 5 and in 1st grade! Like 1st grade is for 6 and 7 year olds and they're old! It means we're like really smart right dad?" Max looked at his father hopefully. Lucas was just really amused by his children.

"I don't know Max, you keep calling me lame and say I need a wife. Do you even know what a wife is?" Lucas asked. Max huffed, and Larry squirmed a little on his lap to face him.

"Yeah! A wife is like, you know, a woman you're married to and live happily ever after with…" Max tried. Lucas laughed at his answer, pinching his cheek.

"Correct BUT, in order to do that, don't you have to love someone?" Lucas asked. Max put his hand on his chin whereas Larry was trying to get grips of this conversation.

"Oh like how we love you?" Larry asked. Max nodded.

"Oh, yeah of course, loving me like the same amount but it's a different type of love…" Lucas stated, putting Larry in the empty space between him and Max.

"So what's the difference?" Larry asked. Max was still trapped in thought, his small digits rubbing his chin.

"A parent loving children is very different from a man loving a woman… You'll know when you start liking a girl and go on your first dates," Lucas tried, nudging both boys in a joking manner. They screwed up their faces and made a sickened gesture.

"Ew dad, stop being gross!" They yelled before getting up to sit at the dinner table. Lucas chased after them laughing at their naiveté. For tonight, they'd have yesterday's left over casserole.

"Mom, honestly, I'll be fine. I'm collecting my stuff as we speak. I'll be at yours by Wednesday… yes permanently!" Maya said, getting tired at her mother's antics.

"I'll even contribute to this business… So would you leave me alone? Yeah… YES! Okay mom, I love you too," She muttered on the phone before slamming the thing on the table. She rubbed her temples. The girl was stressed after returning from Paris not too long ago and had heaps of boxes to collect from the airport. In the meantime, she was lodging at her friend's house, the tall brunette who was full of sunshine and rainbows.

"Hey Maya, no need to be a moody pants!" Riley said, frowning at Maya's tone towards her mother. Maya tied her hair back in her hair tie and started checking all her boxes, as she needed to be at her mom's the day after tomorrow.

"So Maya… You never said how the moonlit date was like in Paris," Her friend stated with starry eyes. Maya looked at her as if she was crazy and rolled her eyes. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Well, it seems like he just wanted to dive right into my front pie hole," she said nonchalantly. Her friend gasped at her vulgar language with raised eyebrows and a mouth wide open.

"Maya! Don't speak like that… It's not nice," She tried telling her off but the blonde girl didn't care.

"It was rough sex. I'm tired of sex Riley. I mean it's good and all but what happened to sweet old making lurrrvvv?" She sighed. Riley's cheeks turned pink and she looked as if she wanted to mentally block that out.

"Well... Gee Maya if only you weren't so crude. I'm sure you'll find a guy who doesn't want you for your vagina," Riley responded. Maya smirked at Riley to which Riley responded by putting her hands up in defeat.

"You wretch, you told me not to use language like that and you come out with the foulest use of the word for female genitalia," Maya huffed, throwing a pillow at Riley's face. Riley laughed and a pillow fight commenced at the Matthew's bedroom, a tradition that happened every time there was a Matthews-Hart Sleep over. They eventually settled down, eating junk and Maya pouring her heart and soul out about her year stay in Paris. Sometimes, she didn't find her stay at Paris great at all.

 **AN: What do ya fink? My endings aren't so great but I want this story to unravel properly and slowly (not too slow).**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks to however has read/followed/favourite/reviewed ever. Love you guys.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3**

It was Lucas' first part-time shift today and business at the coffee shop Topanga's was going very well. He served some grouchy, caffeine addicts and also the oddly kind people, of whom he didn't know, were mostly acting flirtatious with him. That's what it got like when you were out of the 'game' for years. The 'game' for him led to consequences and as much as he loved his boys, he just didn't want more hardship. Apparently though, his feelings had jinxed him as he was called by his children's elementary school.

"Hi, this is Lucas Friar speaking," He said, answering his call as the shop wasn't as busy and there were no ordering customers.

"Hi Mr Friar, this is Lucy Beckett, your twins' teacher. I was the one who waited with them yesterday…"She droned on. Lucas however, was growing impatient.

"Ok. So is there something wrong with Larry and Max then?" he enquired. There was a short pause.

"It seems that both boys are feeling quite ill at the moment. They mentioned something about casserole…" She hinted. Lucas frowned.

"They've never gotten ill because of a casserole before…" Lucas darted back, suspicious. He motioned for his female colleague to cover for him as he was on an urgent phone call.

"Nevermind, I'm coming for them now," He stated, putting on his coat. He scribbled down a note for his boss Katy when she came back from her errand.

When he picked up the kids, he could see right through their act and so Lucas cleared his throat.

"Listen boys, I'm working at the moment so you need to sit down, wait until I finish and THEN you can tell me all about your casserole allergies," Lucas said disappointed. The boys walked with their heads down and immediately sat on the table in front of the counter. Lucas handed them some colouring books and they quickly got to it as he served customers. Katy had appeared.

"Lucas could I speak to you a second?" She asked. He took off his barista apron and went with her, motioning for the young boys to follow. She looked at them puzzled but smiled nonetheless.

"Now, who are these cute boys!" Katy asked, crouching down for a second to pinch both their cheeks. Max frowned and pulled her arm away from his face.

"Ma'am, I am a man now. I'm with 1st graders even though I'm 5!" He exclaimed. Lucas shook his head and his cheeks tinted red as he told Max to behave.

"I'm really sorry Katy, it's just that apparently my sons were having an allergy induced by casseroles and were feeling quite ill so I had to pick them up," He explained. Katy's eyes widened.

"Are they your sons? I didn't know you were a parent Lucas. Why didn't you say so honey?" She emphasised, placing a hand on his shoulder. He smiled sheepishly at her.

"I just don't want to be treated differently," He states. The boys look up at him in confusion.

"Why would they treat you differently dad?" Larry asked. Max nodded, wanting to know why.

"Well boys… You'll understand that when you're older," He responded, winking at them. They face palmed, curiosity glistening in their eyes still.

"Enough with the older stuff dad… Oh yeah! Dad, I heard that if a girl touches you and you let her, you like each other! I wouldn't personally touch them because girls are bleurgh… But Dad, I think you and Miss Katy have a spark!" Max yelled. Lucas' face turned red at Max's words.

"Oh no honey, that's not entirely true for our case. Your father is a handsome man but I have a daughter around his age. Wanna set them up?" Katy said playfully, winking at the young boys. They all started giggling, including Katy. She got up from her crouched position and told Lucas to work whilst she looked after the kids and managed the banking accounts simultaneously.

Whilst Lucas was serving the customers, the boys sat in Katy's office watching her do her work. The boys then started having a conversation about what they were going to tell dad later on about school.

"Larry, leave this one to me. If you start speaking, you'll flake," Max whispered. Larry shook his head adamantly.

"No Max we should just tell him the truth…" Larry whispered back.

"And say what? That you weren't fitting in very well and some big boy started picking on you?"

"Yeah. It's true…"

"Larry, honestly, leave it to me. I'll sort it out with Miles."

"Max, it's fine. He probably won't do it again…"

"Once a bully, always a bully I say!" Max ended up hissing too loud. Katy looked up from her accounting book and pushed up her reading glasses.

"Something the matter boys?" Katy enquired. The boys shook their heads far too vigorously. Katy laughed at their adorableness and noted how the meek, blonde child looks more like Lucas.

"Lets focus on setting dad up with Miss Katy's daughter… Do you think she's even more pretty than Miss Katy?" Larry asked. Max nodded.

"Of course she would be! If Miss Katy looks this young when she's old, imagine how amazing she looked when she was young! I bet Miss Katy's daughter is a total babe," Max stated. Larry looked at him confused.

"When did you start saying things like that? And getting interested in girls?" Larry asked. Max looked at his younger brother by 3 minutes smugly.

"What can I say? I am a man," He replied. Larry scoffed at him, shifting in his seat. He cleared his throat so Katy would look.

"Oh my, do you boys want something from this shop? Any drinks or cakes?" She asked.

"Oh yeah! That'd be great! Can I have a tall glass of milk and some chocolate cake?" Max darted back as a response. Katy laughed as Larry glared at his rudeness.

"Honestly Miss Katy, we're fine. Can we see a picture of your daughter though?" Larry asked. Miss Katy opened her drawer and got out a picture of a long, blonde haired girl who looked just like a young version of her but with beautiful blue eyes. She was smiling smugly in this picture with her mom and her dad.

"This is my daughter Maya and her step-dad, my husband Shaun," Katy explained. The boys nodded, trying to remember her face so if they ever saw her, they'd take her to their dad.

"In fact, you boys will see her tomorrow! She's finally coming home," She squealed. The boys laughed at her reaction and she couldn't stop smiling at the twins.

"Say, where's your mother boys?" She asked. The boys pointed up to the sky.

"Dad says she's resting in those clouds that are even higher and softer than the ones in Neverland that Peter, Wendy and her brothers were playing on," Larry explains. Katy's expression falters a little.

"So it's just you guys and your dad right?" She asks. The boys nod. Katy tells them to stay put for a minute. She returns with chunky slabs of cake, enough to fill up five year olds and a tall glass of milk.

"My treat," Katy says winking at the boys.

They yell in delight.

 **AN: I thank you for reading/reviewing/following/favouriting this story, my other stories or me haha I hope you enjoy this story. The story will have different angles focused on different people so please stay tuned as I think I'll be covering many themes.**

 **I was trapped in another city lastnight. Scummy people out there- I might incorporate my own personal experiences within future chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I feel like this story really connects with me so I hope it connects with you too.**

 **Also thank you to the cuties that added me onto communities and favourited/followed/reviewed or simply read this story.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 4**

Their father hadn't really gotten much out of them about the casserole incident and since he double checked their health yesterday evening and gave them extremely healthy food that they could never get ill from, he sent them straight off to school with bear hugs and love.

A tall red-head boy with Freckles sits behind the twins, namely Larry during morning carpet time. He leans forward.

"Hey Larry, how does it feel being a loser baby?" He hisses and then pinches Larry's back. Larry quickly shuffles forward, rubbing his lower back in pain. Max turns to look at the redhead and glares.

"Don't you dare touch my brother again Miles, leave him alone and stop being a bully," Max sternly warns. Miles smugly smiles at him and shrugs as if he's done nothing wrong.

"Oh please Friar, what the hell are you going to do?" Miles challenges but Max stays facing forward paying attention to the teacher and putting his arm around his twin brother.

"Everybody now, get up and get your aprons on, we're going to be painting pictures. Paint a picture of something that is very important to you," Miss Beckett said. All the children got up and Max was tying Larry's apron.

"How can you let him do that to you Larry? You should just give him the ol' one two and knock his lights out! You can take him," Max says frustrated.

"Dad said that fighting is wrong and we should always behave in school," Larry responds. Max throws his hands in the air and shakes his head as Larry ties his apron. Miles walks by, shoving Larry and then laughing about it with his two friends. Max was getting really agitated.

Miss Beckett came over and looked at the twins' drawings.

"Max, I see you have drawn comic books and TV," Miss Beckett starts, smiling. Then she turns to Larry's amazing drawing of three smiling stick figures, a big one with blonde hair, a small one with blonde hair and another small one with brown hair.

"What's this Larry?" Miss Beckett asks. Larry starts pointing and explaining.

"This is my brother Max and my dad of whom I love very much. My family is most important to me and seeing them smile is the best."

Miss Beckett started gushing and gave Larry three gold stars, two more than the usual. Max nudges him and is embarrassed, calling Larry a 'mushy sap' and 'lame just like dad'. Larry smiles and nudges his brother back, laughing. They felt something wet hit their arms and a sound. They looked at Larry's picture and find there was a green paint all over Larry's canvas. The bell rang and everyone had already finished cleaning up. It was Miles who did this. He was the last one to use the green paint. The twins hurriedly cleaned and Larry watched Max run straight up to Miles in the playground, yelling and using extreme hand gestures. Larry winced as he saw his brother getting huddled around, barely making out the words they were exchanging.

"What did I say about you bothering my brother you scum bag! He spent ages on that perfect drawing to get it soiled by your jealousy and green paint," He screamed at the older boy. Miles unfolded his arms and pushed Max. Larry ran towards them. Miles' friends looked at him, expecting him not to do anything.

"Leave my brother alone!" Larry yelled. Miles pushed Max again but this time to the ground.

"What are you going to do about it?" Miles asked, smugly.

"I'm going to kick your ass," He replied. Larry saw red for the first time despite his gentle, calm manner.

Larry threw his fist at Miles and went at him, punching him consecutively on the head and shoved him to the ground, kicking him. Miles' friends tried to grab Larry but Max attacked both, throwing one on the floor and kicked him whilst he grabbed the other one and punched his face. It was a full out brawl.

"What on earth are you boys doing?" Miss Beckett screamed as she ran towards them, trying the get Larry and Max off the boys. Max stopped immediately but Larry was squirming out of Miss Beckett's grip and tried to hurt Miles even more.

"Larry, stop. You've already kicked his ass," Max tried to calm Larry down, pulling him. His breathing starts to get slower and calmer and looks at Max to check if he's hurt. He sees no harm done onto him and then returns to his meek nature when they both got taken to the principles' office.

Lucas' phone starts vibrating in the middle of the lecture. He abruptly got up and excused himself from the lecture, a few heads turning. He picked up the phone.

"Hi, Lucas speaking," He answers. A gruff voice clears his throat.

"This is the principle of George Washington Private School. Are you Maxwell and Lawrence Friar's parent?" The principle asked. Lucas' worry increased exponentially.

"Yes. I am their father. Is there something wrong?"

"Your sons have been involved in a fight with three other boys and are suspended for the day. Please come collect your children and attend a meeting here early morning tomorrow at 8.30am to discuss the details and what disciplinary action should take place," the principle stated. He put the phone down and Lucas looked at his phone incredulous. He went back into the lecture, picked his things up and ran straight to the school.

He ran into the school building and got ushered straight to the principle's office. The boys sat with their heads down, swinging their legs with their book bags and coats already on. Lucas looked at the boys with disappointment.

"Get up boys. We're leaving."

The boys looked at each other and then watched the ground as they walked behind him, leaving.

 **AN: Should i update less? Let me know if you want me to stop like updating virtually every two days haha**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Aww I didn't want to get too graphic with the twins' fight scene because they're kids and it's quite disturbing if I got over the top. I feel like Maxwell and Lawrence are my babies but damn, why do they have such granddad names? You'll find out soon enough haha**

 **Enjoy cuties ;)**

 **Chapter 5**

"Hey boys," Katy cheerily greeted the boys. Today however, she wasn't greeted with the same amount of warmth and cheeky smiles. She frowned as they looked up at her, with extremely sad, pouting faces. She felt like her heart was going to break.

"Why is everyone so grim?" Katy asked this time. Lucas looked at his boys and shook his head.

"They had a fight today at school and got suspended for the day," Lucas sighed. He carried on cleaning the counter. Katy looked at the boys.

"But your boys are really sweet and well behaved Lucas, I'm sure there's something that's going on in school…" Katy tried to defend the boys. Lucas washed his hands and dried them, then rubbed his face.

"I had to pull out of my university lecture because they wouldn't behave," He groaned.

"Can I take a little break so I can weasel the problems out of these two? We have an early meeting tomorrow," Lucas continued. Katy agreed.

"Oh and be here in 20 minutes, my daughter is meant to be here," She yelled as they disappeared into her office. She put on the apron herself and helped the other employees.

"Now boys, tell me everything that happened. Nothing but the uncensored truth," Lucas warned. The boys took as seat and Lucas stood in front of them, hands crossed.

"Dad it's not our fault. Miles was being mean and wouldn't leave Larry alone all week and he keeps pinching him and shoving him and I can't watch him get hurt like that. He put the icing on the cake when he ruined Larry's painting of us and it was something that meant a lot to Larry. I tried to get him to apologise but he shoved me and when Larry told him to stop, he shoved me so hard I fell and then Larry saved me…" Max explained. Larry looked at his lap silent. Lucas felt his heart breaking at this sight. He picked up Larry and placed him on his lap.

"Larry, why didn't you tell Miss Beckett that Miles was bothering you?" Lucas asked. Larry put his head on his dad's chest.

"I didn't want to bother anyone. I thought Miles would get bored and leave me alone…" He explained. Lucas kissed his head and rubbed his arms.

"Listen. You should never tolerate that type of behaviour, especially since you've done nothing wrong. If anyone is bullying you, you should always tell the teacher."

Larry looked at his dad and gave him a hug.

"Dad I'm really sorry and I won't do this ever again," Larry promised in his ear. He started crying and Lucas was rubbing his back calming him down. Max shuffled next to them and hugged both Larry and his dad.

"Dad I'm really sorry too. Please don't be mad at us," He said, his voice slightly cracking. Lucas stood up and picked up both his boys, placing them on both hips.

"Just tell the teacher if anything like that happens again. I'm madder at you two not telling me or the teacher, if anything. I love you boys very much and I want you to be very aware that I am," He ranted, looking at both of them. They put their heads on his shoulder.

"Now aren't you going to say 'I love you back' and give me a kiss on the cheek or do I have to take back all the cakes in the fridge Miss Katy wanted to give you?"

The boys pecked Lucas on both cheeks and yelled 'I love you'. They all burst into a fit of laughter and smiles and he placed them on the ground as the door swung open. Katy and her replica appeared. The replica that he sat next to about once or twice during the joint Engineering disciple lectures.

"Now that you boys have had your heartfelt moment, I want you to meet my daughter. Boys, this is Maya Hart," Katy stated, showcasing her with arms outstretched as Maya stepped forward. The boys wiped their faces quickly and outstretched their arms, to shake her hand. Max shook her hand first.

"Nice to meet you Miss Maya. You really are a total babe just like your mom!" Max said in awe. Larry looked at his dad and Lucas was blushing a furious red. He pulled Max back and glared at him. Maya laughed at Max and winked at him.

"I like ya already kiddo," She said. She shook Larry's hand.

"Hi, I'm Larry, and that silly boy over there is my brother," He pointed.

"And, I apologise on the behalf of my brother. I don't know where he got the crudeness from," He carried on. Max moaned to his dad about Larry making him look uncool. Lucas told Max to behave.

"Nice to meet you boys too... Is he your big brother?" She asks, pointing at Lucas. The boys look at her as if she said the most foreign/borderline disturbing thing they've ever heard.

"NO! He's our dad," The both yelled in unison. Katy laughed and Lucas smiled, albeit a little uncomfortable that his fellow student knew that he was a teen dad. Well not a teen dad anymore but became a dad during his teen years. He rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand and the stuck out his right hand.

"Hi. We've met," He says. She nods.

"How do you know each other?" Katy asks, nudging the younger boys a little. She blocks Lucas and Maya's view with her hand and winks at the boys behind her hand. The boys start giggling.

"Oh we met at university. We're both engineering students and so we have lectures together quite frequently as freshman," Lucas explained. Maya nods and waves at the boys. They smile back, toothy grins. Katy mouths 'Ooh' to the younger boys and makes kissing gestures. Maya glares at her and Katy acts as if she's a deer caught in the headlights. The boys start laughing and Lucas looks at Maya, confused. She rolls her eyes.

"Good thing you guys know each other… Welcome home honey. I've missed you," Katy said, teary eyed.

"Aw mom come on, stop being lame," She groaned and hugged her. Max looked up at his father.

"You're lame dad," He states. Lucas smiles and looks down at him and Larry. Larry shrugs, indifferent.

"I love you guys too."

 **AN: What do you think? The 'WHAT?!'s in the storyline will be explained in the future so don't worry about that. Miss Maya Hart has appeared to dazzle the story line and let's see how she copes with the company of Lucas and the boys.**

 **Please let me know if you're reading this by reviewing/following/favourite-ing heck even PM me bruthas and sistas!**

 **I don't even know who I'm writing this story for apart from the cuties of whom have already done the above already. Here's some love for you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I feel like my fanfiction is slowly getting popular? I dunno, the numbers of followers and favourites increase and as long as they increase, I'm all good haha. Love you cuties.**

 **Omg I realised that the paragraph spacing for my chapters isn't working out very well so my form looks lame. BUT I DONT KNOW HOW TO DO IT! :(**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 6**

All in all, Lucas wasn't very happy at all with another person knowing about his home situation. He was very prideful and proud of his sons but when people learn of him being a dad at the young age of twenty, turning twenty one with two five year old twins, it doesn't exactly signal out the right message about him. I mean, he was described as the moral compass before and just because he broke one rule didn't mean he was ever going to do it again…

Maya ripped her mother off her as if she was a bit of fluff stuck on Velcro. She picked up her bags and motioned for the boys and Lucas to help her pick up the bags.

"You boys look strong. Help me pick up my stuff and dump it across the street. The house is number twenty three," She ordered. The twins picked up the smaller bags as Lucas picked up a large box that was marked with 'WORK'. She smacked his arm.

"Don't shake that! That's got precious work in there," she scolded and then picked up a slightly smaller box. She had everyone picking up her boxes after the other employees closed the store behind them. The remainder of her stuff was in the car. Lucas was about to pick up the stuff and he saw Maya leaning on the side of her small, blue car. She wiped her forehead and was breathing quite hard.

"Never used so much leg in my entire life," She breathed. He stared at her a little.

"What?" She asked.

He breathed in deep once and then breathed out.

"Honestly, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about my dad double life thing going on here…" He stated. She just picked up a box from the car boot.

"Honestly, I don't care. You could have a house full of 'em and I still wouldn't care. Only thing I care about is that box of pottery in your arms and Lord so help you if you break that because I will go batshit crazy on your dilf ass…" She grumbled.

Larry squeezed between them to pick up a small bag.

"What does dilf mean?" He asked, looking up at his dad and the blonde lady. Maya started crying because of laughter, putting her box back on the boot momentarily.

"I heard if you use that word, the bogeyman is going to come and gobble you up!" She egged on. Lucas gave her a dirty look.

"Larry, ignore this lady, she's being heinous and don't ever repeat that word," Lucas stated. Larry shrugs and takes the bag. Lucas turned to Maya, arms folded after he placed the box down.

"Also, I'd appreciate it if you watched your language around my children. Children pick up things very quickly," He added. Maya rolled her eyes.

"And you watch your manners too. Calling your boss' daughter heinous isn't right either and manners influence children too," She retorted, picking up the box. He followed her into the house and went up the stairs. He dumped the box on her study desk.

"Am I succeeding?" She asked. Lucas looks at her as if she has two heads, confused.

"Succeeding with what?" He replied. She threw herself on her bed, her head bouncing along with her body from the impact.

"Annoying you. Am I cracking you yet?"

Lucas shook his head as she tilted her head back to look up at him. He left the room. She went after him and grabbed his arm.

"You didn't answer…" She said. He brushed her off and smiled a smile so dazzling, it would make raindrops and tears into rainbows and sunshine.

"Nope. I think you're just being a moody person is all but I've had enough experience in my life to handle them," He answered. He walked off to socialise with her mother and his children.

She went in and beckoned the children to come over as Lucas helped her set up the dinner table. Apparently her mother had invited them to the welcome back dinner. She made them sit on her left, the only place with space really.

"Anyone had an interesting day at school?" She asked. The boys nodded.

"Yeah! Larry kicked this bully's ass!" Max replied. He was extra careful not to say it too loud as his dad would hear it. Maya's polite smile turned very wide and very interested.

"Oh yeah? What happened?" She asked. Larry looked at his brother and watched him tell the story with massive gestures and live action. Maya laughed and stuck out her hand to give Larry a high five. Larry shook his head.

"We shouldn't celebrate the hitting of other people," was his excuse. Maya snorted.

"Get a load of this guy! Moral compass' son I'll tell ya," She scoffed. Max laughed.

"He's exactly like dad but dad's lamer" Max explained. Maya shook her head.

"My mom's lamer," She stated. Max shook his head.

"My dad is so lame, he prepares a speech of moral-righteousness for us every night so he can tell us the next morning…" Max started. Larry frowned at him. Maya laughed.

"Wow even I don't do that and I'm around your dad's age! You should call him gramps," she started laughing but continued.

"My mom is so lame, she makes me model for her online Christmas sweaters. Last year, I had to wear a sweater that was supposed to look like a Christmas tree but it looked like the grinch."

The boy started laughing so hard, covering their mouths as she showed them on her cell phone.

"Wow, your mom IS lame!" Max admitted. Larry wiped his tears of laughter.

"Once, my mom came to my elementary school in a mismatched outfit to pick me up. She looked crazy! She wore jeans WITH a brown miniskirt on top and a cow t-shirt equipped with a pink cowboy hat that had a tiara. I cried for days!" Maya continued. The boys were gasping for air.

"Once dad helped us with our show and tell about our roots since Dad's Texan and he went to school in traditional cowboy get up and lassooed one of our classmates' mom and she wouldn't leave him alone for two weeks," Larry explained, crying. Max was crying even harder.

"Once, my mom took me to the beauty parlour with her and she ended up getting a mullet and fluffy 80's hair and wouldn't stop saying 'Yeah man' for 2 whole weeks! But… I think your dad could be even lamer. Is your mom lame like mine?" she asked putting her phone in her pocket. The boys looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Um, we don't know. All we know is that she's on them clouds watching us," Larry responded. Maya frowned. Lucas immediately sensed the mood and told the boys to help Miss Kate with the cutlery. He sat next to her on the couch.

"Uh, Texas, is your baby-momma not present?" She asked, not really sure how to go about this. He turned to her.

"No…" He just said, searching for emotion on her face.

"Like did she kill herself because you pull-out game was too weak?" She joked nudging him a little. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"She did kill herself actually."

Maya's laughter died in her throat.

"Oh my God I thought you told the kids that because she abandoned you or something and ran off with another man…" She tried to explain.

"It's fine. I don't need pity. I'm over it and so are the kids. Well, she died just a day after they were born so they didn't miss much."

She tried to touch his arm as a sign of comfort but he stood up and gestured her to move with his head as dinner was ready. The boys ran to their father and pulled him by his hands and started yelling animatedly. Maya was still shell-shocked at the whole ordeal.

What on earth would make a woman kill herself over those fine looking babies and that dilf?

 **AN: Yo peeps I was like on a ROLL for this past week and updated like a chapter every 2 or three days but to say that this fanfiction hasn't een out for long and lots and lots of people are F/F and the few that are actually reviewing makes me so happy haha.**

 **Please tell me if my writing style ever goes off and Flame me if you want so I can correct hahah I am aware of the term flame guys, I can handle the roasting- I've been roasted by my family a lot haha**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: To the cutie who tried to flame me on Guest… Nice try. You made my happy by reviewing and you were sooo cute, telling me to stop writing. Please tell me why next time? I'm expecting your cute tush raging on me haha**

 **To y'all other INNOCENT cuties haha, enjoy this. I think things might be escalating into some next shit from now on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

It was just really awkward for both Lucas and Maya at this point. The twins really seemed to be enjoying their pasta bake, messing around a little with their food but abruptly stopping when Lucas gave them the glare. Maya couldn't help but throw him pity eyes a little.

"What?" He mouthed, annoyed.

"I'm sorry for earlier," She mouthed back. He waved his hand as a reply, as if what she said was nothing.

"You know-"She starts but Katy looks straight at her and she shovels food into her mouth.

"You know what… Maya? What were you about to say?" Katy asked, directing the entire table's focus onto her. She waved her hand as if it was nothing.

"Oh. Don't keep us out of YOUR secret conversations," her mother stated, nudging the boys. Maya would need to have a private word with her later about the arm nudging and the suggestive winking, as well as the plotting with the boys. In the meantime, she rolled her eyes.

What was so irritating also was the fact that Katy couldn't get the gist of which words to emphasise or whisper. It was Maya's source of embarrassment as a child.

"Honestly mom, there's nothing to worry about. It's really nothing. The conversation wasn't like even there… Like present or anything so," Maya mumbled, stabbing her penne pasta with her fork. Lucas nodded slowly, sipping his drink. He looked at the time and realised it was almost time for the twins to be in bed.

"Thank you very much for inviting us to this meal but we should really get going…" Lucas said. Katy's smile turned upside down.

"But we've only just eaten the dinner! What about the dessert?" Katy enquired. The boys nodded vigorously at the sound of the word 'dessert'. Lucas raised one eyebrow at the boys and the boys immediately stopped, wiping their mouths with the napkins and getting up to put on their coats. They got their book bags with the help of their father.

"Can you wait a minute so I can at least put the dessert away for you guys to take home?" Katy asked. Lucas smiled and shook his head.

"Honestly, there's no need. There'll be an event in the next couple of days which I'll text you about… It's a secret though so don't hint it out to those guys," Lucas whispered and pointed them out as the boys shoved each other playfully.

"Well, we honestly had a lovely time here, didn't we boys?" Lucas said quite loudly. The boys ran towards Maya and Katy and stuck out their hands.

"We had a lot of fun Miss Katy and Miss Maya," The boys said almost robotically, except that they were grinning and shook Maya and her mother's hand and then swapped so they could shake both her and her mother's hand. Maya ruffled their hair as Katy planted kisses on their cheeks. Max beckoned Maya to crouch down.

"Here's my favourite thing in the world. I want you to keep it safe for me," Max stated. Maya looked at him with curiosity.

"Why?" she asked. Max shook his head, smiling.

"You're the coolest person and woman I know! I'd like to think of someone like you as my woman if dad doesn't speed up his butt," Max whispered. He giggled into his hands as he covered his mouth and ran to catch up to his father and brother. Maya looked into her hand. It was a miniature dinosaur figurine kicking a football. She stood up and looked at her mother, showing her the little funny dinosaur and they laughed. She placed the little dinosaur in her pocket and closed the door.

Those little ones were really rubbing off on her.

* * *

Maya saw Lucas at college the next day and nodded as he walked by as acknowledgement and he smiled back. These two female classmates from another department cornered her.

"Hey… what was THAT?" The taller blonde asked, her grey eyes piercing into her. The black haired girl nudged Maya, trying to get it out of her.

"Honestly, it was nothing. He's just my mom's employee," She stated. They all stood in the queue for early morning coffee.

"Still, he's hot and you guys have a connection! He works for your mom so if you know him, invite him to the upcoming party this weekend! It's gonna be amazing," The blonde girl stressed, spooning her yoghurt down as soon as they sat down. She didn't drink anything with caffeine in it.

"Honestly Steph, I don't think he-" Maya tried to say but she got hushed by the black haired girl.

"What is it Hayley?" She groaned, rubbing the rib that Hayley rammed her elbow into. Hayley pointed at the front of the queue and it was Lucas collecting his coffee and sitting down somewhere not too far from them. It was quite rare to see him alone and unbothered by other people.

"Get up and ask!" Hayley and Steph hissed together. Maya rolled her eyes, taking her coffee and bag with her. She took slow, unsteady strides and sat in front of him. He unglued his eyes from his textbook and smiled.

"Huckleberry, there's a party this Saturday. Some people wanted to know if you are attending," Maya asked. Lucas could tell she was being impatient and seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine thanks how are you?" He responded, closing his textbook after folding the corner of the page.

"Sorry. My friends really want to know…" Maya explained. He put his left arm on the table, put his right hand under his chin and looked up. He seemed to be mock thinking.

"Obviously I can't. What about Max and Larry?" He replied, putting his things away. Maya wanted to rip her hair out.

"Look, my friends won't leave me alone if you say no so please say something else?" She pleaded. Lucas smirked and took a sip of his coffee, before getting up. He put his bag on his shoulder.

"Hmm, how about Maybe?" He said, winking at her. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Maybe's good enough for me," She stated and watched him leave. Her friends came running up to her, asking about what he said.

"Maybe he said… Maybe."

* * *

 **AN: Stay tuned. I promise the next few chapters won't be some cliché bullshit. Well I hope not.**

 **Review? Favourite? Follow? Even PM me guys because it just makes me appreciate you readers and this story all the more :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lucas was wiping the table tops, muttering 'Welcome' whenever somebody walked in. Maya walked in, nodded at Lucas and sat with the twins. She pushed her hair back behind her ear as she started chatting enthusiastically to the boys. Lucas smiled at the sight, getting the broom and sweeping the floor. It wasn't long till closing time.

"Lucas, you're always the last one out and you're working so hard!" Katy moaned, swatting his hand away from the broom but he insisted.

"Honestly ma'am, I've got 3 mouths to feed and slacking isn't really an option."

Maya looked at the sight of Lucas and her mother arguing about sweeping. She rolled her eyes.

"Honestly… Larry tell Max that a lion isn't blue nor green. It's like a brownish orange colour like in the lion king," Maya expressed. Larry frowned at Max's drawing but Max didn't seem to care. He liked his lion blue.

"Of course I know what a lion looks like but I like the colours blue and green so why can't I use them?" Max said, slightly raising his voice. He took his colour book and ran to his father, hugging his leg. He almost came up to his father's hip.

"What's up?" Lucas asked his son. His son looked up, pouting.

"Miss Maya said that lions can't be blue and green," He moaned. Lucas stroked his chestnut coloured hair and hoisted him up on his hip.

"Well Max, Lions aren't blue and green, but if you want to colour them in blue and green then do it…" Lucas calmed his son down.

"Aww Maya what did you do that for?" Katy moaned. She smacked Maya's arm and Maya winced, rubbing her arm.

"Ouch…" She said, glaring at her mom. She walked to Lucas.

"Max, I just wanted to let you know that lions aren't blue and green. I never said you couldn't colour it in those colours… I'm really sorry for hurting your feelings. Do you forgive me?" She asked, looking into the boy's eyes. He started smiling and held his hands out after Lucas put him down.

"If you apologise sincerely, you should always accept. That's what dad tells us," Max said as he hugged Maya. She attempted to pick him up but she didn't realise how heavy he was.

"Hey! Watch out for this big guy, he's as heavy as I am. So big and strong," She cooed. He started giggling as she attempted the tickle him and she looked at Lucas who seemed to be leaning on the counter. She stretched her arm to touch his arm.

"Wow… I see why you can pick these boys up with ease. Nice biceps Sundance," She states, slightly shocked. He did look on the heavier side but she though it was fat, not muscle. He smirked and flexed his arm a little and she pinched it.

"Stop showing off," She said, raising her eyebrow as he smirked at her, taking Max off her hands. Katy reappeared.

"Lucas do you have any plans for the weekend? I'm giving you a paid weekend off. Just enjoy it doing whatever you like… Oh, and don't worry about the boys. Maya'll babysit for free!" Katy practically yelled. The boys cheered and Maya smiled, not wanting to hurt anybody's feelings but she reminded herself as soon as they left, she'd scold her mother for that.

Lucas looked a bit wary.

"Honestly, I'm alright. I can work and look after the boys…" He insisted. Katy shook her head adamantly.

"No. I said NO Lucas Friar. You will leave those children in the care of my daughter and you WILL take that weekend off, do you heart me?"

Maya could see the slow bopping of Lucas' adam's apple, probably in fear. He looked at her, his gaze lingering a little at her before he looked back at Katy.

"Crystal clear ma'am."

* * *

The weekend was nigh and Lucas had just dropped off the kids on Saturday, mid-day, with all their essentials and supplies to last them a good five days. He seemed genuinely worried and told Maya all about Larry's shellfish allergies and Max's lactose intolerance. She told him to hurry up and leave and by now, it was already 7pm. The boys insisted on staying awake.

"We sleep at 7pm but let us have an all nighter! Nobody needs to know. Not even Miss Katy. She won't even be here," Max explained. Larry was surprisingly in on this. Maya shook her head, thinking if Lucas knew how daring his kids were.

"Alright…" Maya agreed. Her phone was buzzing with messages. To be honest, she was really mad that she couldn't attend the college party of the year. She really wanted to go. She checked her messages and saw all the pictures and videos her friends Steph and Hayley took.

 _'Honestly Em, Just come! Come with those darn kids,'_ Steph messaged.

 _'Are you mad? Their father would destroy me!'_ Maya replied. She shook her head as she just switched on some Peter Pan live action movie that the boys seemed to love. They sat quietly as she texted back and forth with her friends.

 _'Is their father hot?'_ Hayley and Steph asked.

 _'I'd rather not answer that but yes. Yes he is but he seems as strong as a horse and if I want to live then I need to be good to these cute children.'_

 _'Oh em Gee Maya freaking HART! When were you obedient? Weren't you forced to do this?'_

 _'Yes. Actually… I was! There's still a sober section within this party right? I mean, surely it wouldn't be so bad if I stayed sober and the boys like stayed with Sephy's crew. They usually sit and do nothing right? They don't even drink! And, I mean, I'll only stay for like 20 minutes. Their father isn't meant to pick them up until Sunday evening… He won't ever know right?'_ Maya reassured herself and texted it to Hayley and Steph. They sent a video of them screaming and having alcohol poured on them. Maya stifled a laugh as she plugged in her curler.

She was ready to go, her trench coat hiding her outfit. Her golden eyelids were sparking and her pinker than usual lips enchanted the boys.

"Get your coats on boys. We're going out."

 **AN: Well what can I say?**

 **Flame Maya or me. I don't care. Reviews are still reviews haha**

 **FF/Review or PM peeps.**

 **If you've already done so, here's some more love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I just wanted to say that this is probably the furthest I've ever reached a story of which I know what exactly I'm doing haha**

 **I really hope you like this hot mess of a chapter.**

 **But... I digress.**

 **Enjoy this cuties because I know I will.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Maya parked her car in front of the frat house and she held the twins' hands. They walked up and saw a series of people staring at them as if they were aliens, covering the twins' eyes whenever they walked by to see a couple getting it off. The boys coughed at the smell of cigarettes and pointed at some idiot swinging from the chandelier. It broke and fell down, the party stopping momentarily. The guy got up and pounded his chest like an ape, yelling and the party resumed, the music loud. They met up with Steph and Hayley, of whom were semi-drunk.

"Wow… You really weren't kidding!" Steph yelled. Hayley crouched and waved at the boys, smiling at them. They shook her hand and she gushed at their adorable-ness.

"Aww they're so CUTE! Take them to the kitchen. Sephy's over there guarding the concoctions so people don't make it too dangerous," Hayley yelled. Maya took them to the kitchen and dropped them off with Sephy. She was good in the sense that she never questioned.

"Two apple juices for my little mans?" Sephy asked. The boys nodded and sat on little stools next to Sephy, asking about their surroundings as Maya went off to the middle of the table and partied hard.

"This, boys, is the wonder called a college party where college students go crazy, get drunk and do silly things," Sephy explained. They nodded, drinking from their red cups. It was hard to distinguish their cup from the alcohol cups so Sephy marked it.

A drunk man staggered in, demanding a drink to which Sephy immediately gave him and pushed him out.

"If you don't drink and do all this crazy things, why are you hear?" Larry enquired. She smiled at his sharpness.

"I feel as if I have the responsibility to look after all my peers, especially in their vulnerable states," She answered. The boys looked at her confused.

"I feel like their parent. I don't want any of those idiots to die on me," She tried again. The boys smiled at her answer and animatedly chatted. One of the songs they often heard on TV and radio came on and it had an amazing beat. The boys stood up and started dancing, pulling Sephy up to dance. They have a mini rave in the kitchen which was interrupted by the knocking of the back door. Sephy answered the door to find a bunch of guys and a female coming in, the female being a brunette. Her eyes turned into saucers when she saw the two boys. They were dancing strange, as if they were staggering and giggled, tripping over and falling. They sat in a heap, Max laying his head on Larry's lap and them falling fast asleep.

* * *

Maya looked back to see if the boys were in view so she got down from the massive dining table.

* * *

"What the hell have you done to these boys?" The brunette yelled at Sephy as she towered over her in her massive heels. She looked at her shocked.

"They only drank apple juice I swear to God! I even labelled their cups," Sephy yelled back in fear. She backed up against the wall and then ran off in the crowd to find Maya. She bumped into Maya.

"Oh my God there's an ANGRY brunette in there and she's asking about those children!" Sephy panicked. She was confused as to why the lady had cared so much but she ran off anyway, not wanting to invoke more of the wrath of the angry brunette.

Maya ran back into the kitchen and saw nobody there. Not even the children.

"What the actual fuck Sephy? Can't you watch two damn kids?" Maya growled, pushing her. Sephy shoved her back.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You're the one who was meant to look after those children!" Sephy screamed. Maya wanted to lunge on her and rip out her obviously fake, blonde hair extensions but she felt an arm swoop around her stomach and waist and lift her up. She turned to see a brunette guy who was a bit drunk and pushed her outside of the kitchen's door. She stood in the cold. She rubbed her arms and banged on the doors and wanting to cry.

She was cold, she didn't have her jacket and more importantly, she lost the boys.

* * *

 **AN: How's this unravelling? Is this story predictable? I just sit in front of the laptop and just type away so I'm not even sure where this story'll head next.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Enjoy cuties and don't forget to do what makes me happy :D**

 **Strange thing but apparently nobody has viewed my story since Sunday?**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

The brunette had tucked the boys into her car. She stomped ahead to see an uncomfortable looking Maya Hart rubbing her arms and then her ankle. Her ankle seemed a bit red but nothing was redder than this lady's anger at this moment. She was mad. Extremely mad.

"I just don't even know where to start? What the FUCK is this?" She semi-yelled, clearing her throat and slamming her hand on the door behind Maya. Maya turned around.

"Who the hell are you?" Maya raised her voice a little louder.

"I'm their family! I'm so angry at you, at myself and I'm much angrier at you… How could you do this to the kids? Expose them to that kind of environment, leave them with strangers and let them drink whatever they could get their hands on?" she ranted. Maya still stayed silent, pushing her hair to the side and fiddling with the ends. The brunette got even more agitated than she already was and she ended up yelling. Maya was slightly sobering up.

"Look at me when I'm talk to you, you irresponsible fucking moron!"

Her chest heaved. She just didn't know what to do with herself or if she should just smack her as if she was a child. She was behaving like a child. She shook her head at her own use of swear words. She hadn't sworn in about 5 years.

So she sat down on a beach chair across her and watched her as she occasionally looked at her. She put her hair into a ponytail.

"You know what? It was irresponsible of me. I'm their aunt and I AM a fucking moron… In fact I could count as a fucking shit eating bitch too," The brunette mumbled to herself.

"You're their aunt?" Maya asked. The brunette nodded.

"Yeah, I'm the idiot Friar's cousin… I'm Louisa Friar-McCarthy. My step mom is Lucas' mom's sister, basically aunt and my father changed our names to both second names to accommodate her into our family. But who would've known how irresponsible his first time babysitter was?"

"Yup. Messed up Maya Hart is I," Maya responded, nodding. She just got busted, luckily by the wrong person?

* * *

They both proceeded to get into this small blue car and Maya sat in the front seat. She just stared at her fingernails, looking back at the twins every so often. As the car stopped due to the red light, she looked at Louisa and analysed her features carefully. It's not like analysing her features would get her somewhere but she did have some sort of mesmerising beauty alluding off her.

Maybe it was Louisa's amazing height? She practically towered over Maya even with Maya in heels and Louisa without. Maybe it was Louisa's model good looks; tall slender body, long silky dark hair or the cheekbones. Or maybe the steel grey eyes? Maya was quite uncomfortable that the dilf had amazing step but nonetheless relatives. It was strange.

The car pulled over and the ladies each picked up one child, Louisa locking the car and Maya opening her front door. They placed the children on Maya's bed and Maya got changed into her nightwear- a vest and some navy pyjama bottoms. Maya went into the kitchen and got Louisa a mug of hot chocolate and sat on the sofa across. Louisa even sat with her damn back straight.

The silence was long and the longer it got, the more awkward it became.

"Honestly, what do you want?" Maya asks, placing the empty mug on the coffee table. Louisa stretched her back and elegantly put her mug on the table without a sound. Maya raised her eyebrows at this action.

"I want one hundred and fifteen thousand dollars. I want a house and a new car," Louisa said straight faced. Blood rushed from Maya's face.

"Just because I want those things doesn't mean I'll get them. I'm not going to blackmail you Maya if that's what you mean…" Louisa continued. Maya sighed. She did do some wreck-less things back in high school and during the Paris outing but she thinks this one topped it. If Lucas found out, her bowels would be ripped out by his firm hands and her intestines thrown into the gutter so she'd have to fish it out and die.

"That's fishy though. I mean, are you sure you don't want anything?" Maya asked, moving forward a little. Louisa laughed a little, her laugh echoing in the living room. She smiled and held out her hands so Maya can give her her hands. Louisa squeezed Maya's hands.

"I don't know what I want yet… But what I do want is for you to throw a surprise party for the twins. Their birthday is on Tuesday. I usually pick them up on their birthday so in the mean time, I want to crash here with you Monday night and we'll pick them up together."

Maya nodded slowly, putting her hands on her lap.

"You're the nicest stranger I've ever met… How on earth can you possibly stay at a stranger's house even though you know how reckless I am?" Maya said, incredulous yet suspicious. Louisa smiled, her eyes crinkling.

"All I ask is when I tell you to tell him, you either tell him or I tell him," Louisa said, her facial expression fading to seriousness. She stuck out her hand for a handshake.

"What? Can't we keep it a secret?" Maya groaned. Louisa shook her head.

"Sorry Maya but these are my nephews I'm talking about. You were lucky I was in the right mood or I would've booted your ass to Uranus… Oh ha ha. Very Funny," Louisa said and then realising what she ended her rant with after Maya's smirk.

Just as Louisa opened the front door, Lucas Friar was present with his hand knocking on Louisa's forehead instead. Louisa cursed under her breath as Lucas panicked and Maya laughed, covering her mouth so she wouldn't wake up the twins.

"What are you doing here Louisa?"

 **AN: Are my favouriters/followers reading this or is there a problem with my fanfiction account or my fanfic itself? You're probably wondering for the Lucas and Maya interaction to happen by now. You'll get what ya give peeps.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello. It's me... You were wondering if all these years when I would post this treat.**

 **Enjoy cuties. I hope this chapter will satisfy you.**

 **Chapter 11**

"I just wanted to check on the boys and see how Maya, their babysitter you told me about is," Louisa said, smiling.

"She was grilling me more like it," Maya stated as Louisa walked off, waving at them and then driving off. Lucas finally stepped inside the house and he was just confused.

"Are you sure she didn't cause you any trouble? That girl can be cuckoo when she wants to be," Lucas asked, scratching the back of his neck. Maya rolled her eyes and sat on the sofa. Lucas looked exhausted.

"Hey, you can't sleep here…" Maya hissed as she gave him a mug of coffee. He sipped slowly, sighing when he finished his long sip. He crossed his legs and lazily smiled at her. She wasn't aware that his lazy smile had an effect until he pointed it out.

"When you're embarrassed, you touch areas that are cooler…"

Maya pulled her hand away from her ear and flicked her hair back.

"Whatever cowboy, as if I'd go for you…" She grumbled. He laughed, placing the empty mug on the coffee table and his feet on the floor. He rested his head back and looked up at the ceiling.

"The definition of dilf is dad I'd like to fuck…" He mumbled. Maya choked a little. She was feeling edgy because of the party-twins incident and Louisa but Lucas was just taking the cake. Was he alright? Didn't he ban profanities? Was he drunk?

"Are you drunk?" Maya asked, her cheeks tinged with pink. Lucas yawns.

"I'm just a little strange when I'm really tired. Want to live your dilf fantasy though?" He smirked at her, slurring. Maya rolled her eyes and picked up the mug, walking to the kitchen. She placed the mug in the sink and turned around. Lucas was alarmingly close.

"Boo," He whispered alcohol and coffee laced breath tickling her sense of smell. He cornered her till her back was on the sink's edge, their hips touching. Maya was leaning back a little. She put her hand on his chest to push.

"Whoa there huckleberry, I'm not here to do the dance," She states, pushing him. He doesn't budge a bit. It seems as if he's going to go in for a kiss and so Maya tries to push his face away but he holds her hands. She scrunched her eyes closed, waiting for that moment to only feel Lucas' breathing through his nostrils on her lips. He laughs a little, the vibrations getting a little louder as her eyes open. She just sees a smirking Lucas looking down at her.

"If you think you'll be living your dilf fantasy soon, you should put a ring on this," He yawns after pointing to himself, walking away and simultaneously stripping down to his boxers. Even Maya had to admire that physique and booty.

"Keeping celibate even when drunk? Wow…" She whispered laughing.

Maya watched the Texan walk off in shock. She followed him, picking up his clothes to find him walking into her mom's room. Katy had gone off on a weekend trip with Shaun.

"Hey… HEY!" Maya yelled. She tried to pull him off the bed she was supposed to sleep on but he was really heavy. She had his leg and tried to pull him but he pulled his leg back, dragging her forward and causing her to fall on the bed. He starts laughing.

"Why can't I share the bed with you? Your couch's too short… And I'm gonna be quite hung over tomorrow," Lucas mumbles. She smacked his arm.

"Fucking go home then! Who the hell dropped you off here then you sod. I'd be in the right mind to call him, shove you up his asshole and tell him to drop you off," Maya ranted. Lucas turns on his side to face her.

"Wanna know a fact about me? I haven't had sex since those boys' creation. I'm responsible, even when drunk…" Lucas states, smiling. Maya frowns at him.

"How does that make you so special? I think it portrays you as being more likely to be a rapist because you haven't gotten some for so long…" Maya grumbles. Lucas now flicked her forehead.

"Shut the hell up Hart. You should keep it in your pants up until you have a stable foundation with your other counterpart, financially stable too and married. Otherwise it's a recipe for disaster. Do you know how long my skincare routine is to look this good and young?" He shot back. Maya scoffed at the skincare comment.

"No wonder you look about 12 years old… How old are you Huckleberry?"

"I'm turning 21 in November. I'm an oldie. You the same age as the rest of the freshman kids?" Lucas asked, his eyelids slowly closing.

"I'm 19 turning 20. I'm an oldie too," She replied. Lucas' eyes closed and he kicked her off the bed, wrapping the sheets around himself. Maya huffs, kicking his limp body to the left side of the bed. She couldn't sleep on the couch- there were no extra blankets and she couldn't sleep next his legs. He looked like he kicked a lot.

Maya scooted next to him, pulling for a considerate amount of duvet before turning her back towards him and sleeping. She just needed to stay on the good side of strange Friar cousin Louisa.

Oh, and of course, the good side of Lucas too. She just needed to make sure that the boys wouldn't tattle tale on her.

 **AN: What you think? Review/PM to let me know**

 **HOLLER AT ME!**

 **Btw Lucas is drunk. Keep that in mind for this strange side of Lucas y'all haven't even seen yet. Maybe he'll reappear.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Guys, hush, don't wake up your dad," Maya groaned as the boys rushed into the room her and Lucas were sleeping in.

"How come you and Dad are sleeping in the same bed?" Larry asked. Max paused his tiptoeing out of the room and looked back with his arms folded.

"Yes Maya, why are you sleeping in the same bed as Dad?" He asks haughtily. Maya rolls her eyes.

"Your father was so tired and was about to sleep on the couch but he's far too big so I dragged him to share a bed with me and then I got tired and fell asleep. When you're mature, you'll be able to do the same," Maya answered. She chased after Max down the hallway after she tiptoed out of the room herself, leaving water and aspirin for the hungover man.

"Come back here Maxwell you cheeky boy!" Maya hissed, chasing him around the kitchen. She stubbed her toe and refrained from swearing. She crouched low and her hair covered her face. She was red with annoyance.

"Hey Miss Maya, I'm sorry for referring to you by your first name. Are you okay? Are you still mad at me?" Max started crying. Maya stood up and picked up the heavy boy and sat with him. She was red faced and teary and told Larry to sit with them.

"Don't mention what happened yesterday to Dad. He'll never let you guys see me ever again," Maya explained. The boys pinky promised her and as soon as they all intertwined their pinkies, Lucas steps into the living room, fully dressed and fresh as if he didn't come home drunk yesterday.

"Boys. It's Sunday. You know the protocol," He states monotonously and the boys zoomed out of the room. Maya scratched her head, wrapping her bathrobe around herself more tightly after she got up and went into the kitchen.

"I'm making pancakes this morning."

"Again?" He replies. Maya rolls her eyes.

"If you don't want any then I'll just eat them," Maya snapped back but she remembered what situation she was in. SHE WENT TO A COLLEGE PARTY WITH HIS CHILDREN.

"In fact, would you like bacon and eggs and some beans and toast and turn it into an English breakfast?" Maya sweetly stated. Lucas looked uncomfortable with her tone as he sat in his formal clothing.

"Uh, I'll just have the pancakes. Thanks..." He mutters, giving her a weird look. She shrugs.

"Speaking of which, would you like to come to church with us?"

She looked at him strangely.

"Um, people still go to Church? It's the 21st century. What do we need to rely on God for when we have all these things we have created?" Maya asked.  
Lucas rolled his eyes.  
"I'm not having none of this secular, existentialist approach so early in the morning. Just check out church. It's great," Lucas states, gobbling his pancakes down and putting on his shoes as his children were ready.

"Hey where did you get that outfit from by the way?" Maya asked. She didn't see him bring a bag last night.

"I popped out earlier this morning and came back, and snuggled into the bed you kept warm for me. I have a voice recording as proof! Oh and you wouldn't move when I got back," Lucas responded. Maya's jaw dropped.

"Wanna hear?" He asks but Maya shakes her head furiously.

"No," she stated, elongating the vowel.

"I'm giving you 15 minutes to get ready. If the boys can shower and get ready alone with just 15 minutes for each, why can't you?" Lucas asked. Maya dragged her feet upstairs and brushed her teeth as the shower was turned on. She heard Lucas shout something upstairs.

"Your toothbrush is used," he yelled. Maya couldn't hear properly.

"WHAT?" She yelled down not being able to hear.

"YOUR TOOTHBRUSH IS USED," Lucas yelled, standing on the bottom step.

Maya opened the bathroom door and accidently spat some toothpaste on the carpet outside as she yelled WHAT for the third time.  
"Your toothbrush. It's used."

Maya's brain started clicking until it started ringing. She just washed her toothbrush and ran back to the top of the stairs.

"Oh,no you didn't!" She gasped, the toothbrush falling down the stairs. Lucas picked up the toothbrush and smirked.

"You've dropped your toothbrush," he stated the fact. Maya rolled her eyes and slammed the toilet door.

"YOU'VE GOT 10 MINUTES!" He yells, his laughter echoing in the background. Funnily enough, this was all Maya heard him say clearly through the loud shower.

* * *

Maya's jaw hung low, dribble seeping out of the corner of her mouth. Max nudged her, giggling.

"Maya, stay awake," Max whispered. Maya woke up abruptly, choking a little on saliva.

"Young man, could you tell your wife to be quiet? I can hear her snoring," an old lady hissed to Lucas. Lucas' face reddened.  
"She's not my wife..." He replied. The old lady rolled her eyes.

"You young people, you think the elderly aren't with it don't you? Whatever you call the mother of your children, baby mommas is it? I don't care. Young lady, be quiet," she rants. The little boys looked a bit uncomfortable but their father looked really annoyed at the old lady. He sat in his seat patiently and listened to the Pastor's speech.

* * *

After the sermon finished, Lucas was more quiet than usual and had a straight face on. He gave short answers.

"Dad's in a bad mood. We usually try to be on our best behaviour when he's like this or he'll punish us. We don't want to be sad on our birthday..." Larry explains. Max tugged on Maya's other hand.

"Can we skip school on our birthday and go to see John Cena?" Max beamed. Maya smiled at the comment.

"Aren't all the shows booked?" Maya responded. Max's face dropped.

"I forgot you had to get tickets..."

Maya laughed at the young boy and his twin smiled at him.

"Max, I'm sure there's someone else we can go see!" Larry tried to cheer up Max. Max frowned.

"But John Cena is an amazing wrestler!"

"How about we visit our dad's cousin instead? She lives in Texas!" Larry suggested.

"She's weird. I don't want to see her. She's going to visit us anyway. I want John Cena!" Max responded.  
Lucas walked up to the trio and smiled tenderly.

"What are you boys talking about?" He asked. The boys hushed up and stood straight.

"John Cena. We were talking about John Cena," Maya answered laughing. Lucas ruffled his children's hair. He checked his pocket for his phone to call a cab.  
Maya remembered why she brought her car keys.

"Wait don't call the cab I can drive us home. I parked nearby yesterday. Well my friend needed my car so I gave my car to him," Maya answered. Lucas looked at her suspiciously as she had the car keys in her hands.

"But doesn't he need the keys to drive?"

"Oh he has a spare key. He's also my car mechanic..." Maya bullshitted with expertise. Lucas nodded skeptically as she skipped down the road in her lace, knee length cream dress, black boots and jean jacket.  
She appeared this time with a small blue car, that looked slightly battered. She kicked out the red cup in her car without Lucas noticing.

"Hmm, why is your car in this state?" He asked. The boys eyes turned wide as the looked at her with their mouths shut tightly.  
"The person using it probably went to a party..." Maya answered. Lucas nodded and the boys let out a sigh of relief and got into the car.  
I mean, Maya technically didn't lie did she?


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: man I'm actually struggling with these uploads because the laptop is dead and so I have to type them on my phone, upload it and then edit it on an iPad WHICH AUTOCORRECTS. If it autocorrects Lucaya ONE MORE TIME... On a side note, prayers out for everybody and I'm sorry if I have ever annoyed you or pissed you off. Please leave a review to tell me how to improve. (Dismiss my format for now because I'm struggling). HERE'S TWO CHAPTERS**

 **Chapter 13**

"You remember our deal right?" Cousin Friar said. Maya nodded as she let her in with a duffel bag. Lucas' cousin took a deep breath in and sighed.

"Have you told your parents about me staying?" Louisa asked.

"My parents' weekend trip turned into a 4 day trip. They're coming Tuesday evening. Tomorrow evening. You better be gone by the twin's birthday," Maya answered. Louisa walked in front of Maya and tapped her finger on Maya's nose. Louisa towered over Maya.

"Whoa there short stack. Don't you remember I have the upper hand," Louisa addressed. Maya groaned as Louisa gestured for Maya to lead her to her room.

"Here is the master room you'll be staying in. Don't worry, it's all clean. Lucas won't also know about your stay here. I have a lecture in 30 minutes. Make yourself at home and I've made an extra set for breakfast for you. Warm it up if you like," Maya monotonously stated. Louisa stopped Maya.

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" Louisa asked.

"Why would I give you a goodbye kiss, I don't even kiss my parents..." Maya responded, grossed out. Her mental gears started clicking.

"Woah woah woah there you stallion. I'm straight. Just because I happen to get mesmerised by your beauty doesn't mean I'll make out with you," Maya stated. She held out her hands in defence. Louisa laughed and smiled.

"Me too. Im also in love with my cousin," Louisa says. Maya laughed.

"Wow, you're funny. I'm heading off now. Welcome to the Hart-Hunter household."  
Louisa nodded as Maya closed the front door and locked it.

* * *

"Yo huckleberry, how are the boys?" Maya asks as she sits next to him. He blows on his hot black coffee and gives her the thumbs up.

"So what's your cousin Louisa like?" Maya asks. Lucas shrugs.

"Other than strange, she's alright. She models in various magazines. She earns quite a bit of money and fame from it. We're only cousins by name though. We aren't blood cousins," Lucas explained but he turned to Maya suspicious?

"How did you even meet Louisa anyway? Did you go to a party and meet her? She's such a party animal," Lucas asks. Maya shrugged the answer off.

Just as Lucas was about to speak, she put a finger in his lips and told him to listen to the lecturer.

* * *

Lucas wouldn't stop passing her notes during lesson the address his suspicions.  
Maya kept on receiving some strange photos of Louisa during the lecture. It made her feel uncomfortable. As soon as the lecture finished, Maya rushed out to do work at home and wait on her guest. Lucas pulled on her arm.

"Woah there short stack, why are you in a foul, rapid mood?" Lucas enquired.

"Don't call me that," Maya hisses, shrugging off his hand. He grabs it again.

" I haven't done anything wrong have I?" He asks, looking around to see if there were people around. Maya turns to him, composed.

"Honestly, im fine, I need to rush home and clean the store and do other things. Besides, why are you up in my business?"  
Lucas lets go of her head and rubs the back of his neck.

" I was actually wondering if you will be free this Saturday? I need a date for my friend's wedding in Texas and I wanted to ask if your mom would be okay to babysit? I mean she can take it off my wages," Lucas explained. Maya smiled softly for the first time in a long time.

"Actually, why did you ask me?" Maya smirked.

"because I don't know anyone else and you have the potential to..."

"To what?" Maya egged on. Lucas raised an eyebrow at her arrogance.

"You look like you can clean up well," he responds, smug at his words. Maya smirks at him.

"So you called me hot? Thanks dilf. I'll get back to you on that. Call me later!" Maya replied. He yelled for her and ran to her as she walked off.

"I don't have your number..." Lucas stated. Maya punched in her number in his phone and called her number, saving his number. She ran off to her car and sped home to wait on Louisa. The minx that had been sending lingerie pics to her during the lecture.

* * *

"Louisa you dog. How dare you send me lewd pics of yourself?" Maya asked. Louisa appeared down the stairs with her lingerie outfit on, winking at her. Maya turned to the front door but when she looked back Louisa was facing her.

"Riley called earlier. She told me all your sexual intimacies with everyone," Louisa stated. Maya turned away from Louisa's envy worthy power boobs and straight into her eyes. Her merciless grey eyes.

"And? I'm really not interested Louisa."

Louisa kisses Maya but Maya pushes away.

"You've not even kissed anyone before. Forget having sex. You liar," Louisa concluded. Maya's face hardened and she pushed Louisa onto the ground. She sat on top of Louisa's stomach, tying her hair up and the door unlocked at this moment. It didn't look good at all: Louisa on the floor in grey lacy lingerie and Maya sitting on her abdomen, tying her hair up...

 **AN: I haven't posted in soo long and I'm sorry it's like chapter 12/13 and there's yet to have them Lucaya feels but I believe there has to be some form of foundation building up. Let's see what happens next with this mess and the twin's birthday and the evening of Lucas' friend's wedding my lovelies. Bear with me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

The door swung open and Maya instinctively rolled off of Louisa, standing up straight.

"AUNT LOUISA'S NAKED!" Max screamed, covering his eyes. Larry peaked his head through and giggled. Maya ran to the boys at the doorway and peeked outside.

"Who did you boys come with?" Maya asked, breathing hard. The boys pointed their fingers at some brunette young woman.

"The boys didn't want to come to mine, they dragged me here," She stated uncomfortably. Louisa reappeared with clothes and pushed Maya out of the way.

"Maya, take the boys to the living room and put on a movie for them," Louisa said, her face grim. Maya nodded and took the boys obediently.

"Hey, the lady over there... Do you know who that is?" She asked the boys. She turned around and saw Louisa's hand gestures and running a hand through her own hair. She seemed pissed. She beckoned Maya to come over as soon as the movie started.

"You are under no circumstances allow this wench to be around the boys..." Louisa hissed. Maya looked at Louisa confused.

"Why? Who is she?"

"I'm their aunt Cathy... I'm their mother's sister," The brunette finally spoke.

Louisa rolled her eyes.

"How on earth was she ever their mother? Is she sending you to spy on the kids or something?" Louisa growled. Maya did a double take.

"Wait what? I thought their mother was dead…"

Louisa ran a hand through her hair and Cathy looked down at her feet with a small smile.

"She isn't dead. She's just dead to this family," Louisa answered. Maya frowned.

"So why on earth does Lucas claim she's dead when she's very much alive?" Maya asked, her face turning red. Death was nothing to joke about.

"She bailed out because she couldn't handle it..." Cathy answered. Louisa scoffed.

"She abandoned her kids you liar! Stop phrasing it as if it's something that is fine. Those boys grew up with my family. They are my family alone. Don't you dare reappear in front of those boys. I'll personally attack your pathetic sister!" Louisa snapped. The boys came running into the kitchen crying.

"Maya put on a scary movie!" They cried. Maya snapped out of everything and Louisa grabbed Cathy's arm and dragged her out. The boys ceased crying at the sight.

"Don't you dare reappear!" Louisa hissed, opening the door wide and ready to push her out. Lucas stepped into the house, his breathing hard from the running, sweat visible on his face. His face turned from worry to grim as soon as he saw Louisa grabbing onto Cathy's hand and ready to push her out.

"Stop. What are you doing here?" He asked. She didn't reply. He ordered Louisa to let go over her arm and take the kids elsewhere.

"Follow me," He commanded Catherine. She obliged. Maya stood there confused and so put on her shoes and followed the two who were heading towards an alleyway nearby.

"Lucas, you can stop pulling onto me now. We're alone. I came to visit my babies..." She burst out. Lucas shook his head.

"What do you mean 'my babies'? You weren't present for the past couple of years, you changed your whole identity so i couldn't trace you and suddenly you remember you have babies?" He yelled.

Maya's eyes opened wide as she hid behind the trashcan near the entrance/exit of the alleyway. She covered her gaping mouth.

"Lucas, I'm willing to atone for my sins. I'm so sorry..." She begged. He frowned even more.

"Whatever name you go by and whatever you say... I'm not going to let you come anywhere near my children. Where's Arnold? Didn't you run away with him within a two months of giving birth to the twins" He spat.

"How did you even have access to the boys to be taking them to this house?" He continued. She wiped her tears.

"I told the teachers i was their mother..." She replied. He rubbed his face with his hands.

"You were never their mother."

She started wailing and collapsed onto the floor, grabbing onto his leg. He removed her hands and walked out of the alleyway, leaving her there. He sees Maya and grabs her by her collar, dragging her out. He pushed her into her home.

"I hope your mouth can stay shut," He threatened. She frowned.

"I'm not going to say anything don't worry..." She assured.

He let go of her and she got him a cup of water and a towel. Louisa came downstairs with the boys. Maya got her phone out and sent a text. Lucas' phone vibrated and her got out his cellphone and read the message.

"The Wedding's next weekend," he said out loud. The boys and Louisa looked at Lucas and Maya weird.

"What wedding? On the 23rd? Oh... You mean Steve's wedding? SHE'S YOUR DATE?" Louisa screamed. Max and Larry gave their father high fives

Louisa stomped upstairs to get ready for a party angrily.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Hello?" Maya answered her phone as she placed her lunch on the table. She unravelled her sandwich as her mother spoke.

"Maya I've already let Lucas know about our delay in coming home this morning so the plan for the late birthday party is this evening. You know exactly what they like right? " Her mother droned on. Maya nodded.

"Hulk and a John Cena cake. Chocolate base of course and some figurines and merch. I got it mom," she sighed. Her mother put the phone down on her and Maya gave her phone a weird look before biting into her sandwich. Huckleberry sat in front of her.

"I just wanted to let you know that the party starts at 6pm. Everyone has to clean up and it'll be held at yours with about 8 scary children who would probably trash your house even more worse than drunk high school kids," he warned. Maya snorted into her sandwich.

"Huckleberry, kids don't scare me..." Maya claimed.

* * *

"HUCKLEBERRY HOW DO YOU DO IT?" Maya yelled as the boys tied her up and planned for her to walk the plank. She had a mustache drawn on her and looked like Jack Sparrow. The boys pointed their knives on her back and pushed her down the plank which was just a brown scarf and she dramatically tumbled and laid with her limbs across the floor. The boys laughed and clapped at her performance.

"Boys, come and get your cakes!" Katy beckoned. They all rushed past Maya who just got up. She laughed at the response and Lucas helped her clean the mess.

"I take back everything I said. Kids are scary," Maya shivered. Lucas laughed at her comment as he picked up the last of the mess.

"Imagine putting up with that every day? Sundance you are mentally and emotionally strong," Maya acknowledges. He smiles at her and walked up to her. He attempted to wipe off her silly mustache.

"Wow, was this done by Max?" Lucas asked, worried. She nodded.

"Yes it was... why?"

"Lord and savior woe betide! It's permanent marker," he exclaimed. Maya touched her fake mustache and almost screamed hysterically.

"I'm not entirely stupid Huckleberry. It's waterproof liquid eyeliner," she winked. He rolled his eyes at her.

"I'll come back downstairs with the camera so get the candles ready and don't let the children blow the candles out."

She ran upstairs to fetch the camera and as she fixed her curtain, she saw the children's mother standing outside with some bags in her hands. Maya took the camera downstairs after she watched the boys' mother leave. She opened the front door and took the presents and placed it on the gifts table. It had no name on it. Maya whipped out the camera and placed it on the tripod and ran next to her mother and father as they all took a massive photo.

The candles were ready and the families and friends all sung happy birthday to the twins. Maya captured the hilarious moments on camera such as when Lucas slipped on cake and when Larry accidentally sat on a puddle of juice. Maya was hysterical the whole night!

"Um Marissa, would you like to dance?" Larry asked a little redhead. Her green eyes beamed up in excitement.

"Sure but since I'm older and more sophisticated, I want to slow dance," she stated with her chin up. Larry scratched his head.

"I don't know what sophisticaded means but can you teach me how to slow dance? I don't know what that is..."

Marissa held onto Larry's hands as she demonstrated. Maxwell seemed too distracted with his John Cena figures to even notice a lame song was on. Shaun and Katy were busy with the gift bags. Maya stood there and was recording Larry's first dance. Lucas sneaked up on her.

"Go away, I'm recording the cutest thing ever. I ship Larissa," she squealed. Lucas cleared his throat and she placed the Camera on the tripod so it was still facing Larry and Marissa.

"Have you ever slow danced before?" Lucas asked. Maya pushed back her long hair and stuck her chin up.

"Have I not? I am en expert. Did you not have slow dances in prom every year?" Maya taunted. Lucas sipped on his drink.

"I graduated as fast as I could. I had the twins at around sixteen so..." he answered. May's jaw almost dropped.

"It's really easy. I'll show you," she said as she wrestled the cup off him. She pulled him into the middle of the living room next to Larissa and she held one of his hands as she put the other on his shoulder.

"Don't you dare tell anyone that I'm an expert slow dancer... It hurts my street cred."

Lucas started laughed, his chest vibrating. For some odd reason, she felt a bit awkward around Huckleberry for the first time. He noticed something was up.

"Am I a rubbish dancer or is there something wrong?" He asked. She didn't dare to look him in the eye and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.


End file.
